Slimamander
is the first Boss Yo-kai of the series. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Slimamander can be befriended, and is a Fire-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Introduced as Rank B, Slimamander's befriended form was temporarily promoted to Rank A in Yo-kai Watch Busters, ''but has obtained his prior ranking with ''Yo-kai Watch 3. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads: "A huge, snakelike Yo-kai with three bigmouthed heads and skin thicker than an elephant's. Aim for the eye in its mouth!" Appearance Slimamander appears as a three-headed creature resembling a reptile, with purple warty skin and blue lips with appendages resembling eyelashes on each of its mouths. Each mouth also sports a long drooling tongue, and out of any of them its single eye may pop out. It has thick legs with four digits on each foot, and a purple liquid seeps out of its body. Personality In Japanese, Slimamander ends all sentences with "gyoro" (ギョロ). Relationships Abilities and Powers Slimamander has the ability to swap the placement of his single eye that he has in his mouth. He also has the ability to breathe fire from his mouths. Stats }} Busters Stats YW 2 Slimamander-Attacker Kon (Soul) Slimamander's soul-When the yo-kai having this is in the middle, their strength raises. How to befriend Yo-kai Watch 2 # Accept the quest Seal No Good, which is located in Shopper's Row (it should be outside of the Everymart). If the quest isn't there, then you may have to rank up your watch. Also, make sure you've been to the Infinite Inferno at least once. This quest is exclusive to Bony Spirits only. # Go to where you are supposed to (which is right outside of the school, where you first fought him) for the quest, and save right before you fight Slimamander. # Try bringing a Superstar Soul or a yo-kai with the Popularity ability (Shmoopie, Cupistol, etc.). Even though he is a boss, it can slightly increase your chances of befriending him.Also he can't be love poked,get heart orbs,or be given food. # If you don't get him the first time, soft reset the game, and continue fighting him until you get his medal.Unlike other Yo Kai he will befriend you judging on how good you battled ,for example if you keep needing to heal every turn then he probably won't befriend you.It is recommended to try with at least a level 30to 35 team. Strategy The only way to damage Slimamander is to target the mouth in which its eye resides. The method to do this is to damage the heads until they open their mouth; therefore Soultimate Moves that attack multiple targets are extremely helpful. After a while, Slimamander will close its open mouths and reposition its eye, requiring you to repeat the above pattern. Quotes *'Loafing': "Gyororo-n" History Trivia Origin Slimamander is based on the , a snake-like youkai with a thick, hairy body resembling a mallet in shape, and no features on its head save for a large mouth (though sometimes, nozuchi have tiny eyes). It feeds on small wildlife and travels down the mountains it inhabits by biting on its tail and tumbling down slopes. It's very aggressive towards humans, and will roll down onto anyone disturbing its nest and inflict a nasty, painful bite on them. This youkai is one of Japan's most ancient youkai species, being among the first mentioned in recorded history, though the nozuchi is considered to be more of a mountain kami than an actual youkai. Name Origin *"Slimamander" is a portmanteau of slime and salamander. *"Mitsumata Nozuchi" translates as . In other languages * Japanese: ミツマタノヅチ Mitsumata Nozuchi * Korean: 삼두 구렁이 Samdu Gureongi * Spanish: Babamandra * Italian: Trisalamandra * German: Glibbamanda Category:Shady Tribe Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Oden Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Attacker Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits